legends_of_ninja_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Rapheil, King of the Oni
Rapheil is the current Master of Speed and Shadow. He was one of the Elemental Masters that was gifted his power through the gods, meaning it wasn't inherited. He joined a group of other rogue Masters called the Gifted, where he was used as a sacrifice to revive the Ancient One. The sacrifice didn't work out the way they intended, and Raphael was gifted with the powers and memories of the great Ancient One. He was supposedly defeated, but his soul was moved into the Ethereal Divide, where he remained until End of the World, when the Oni came for him. History Early Life Raphael was born into a normal family. It became apparent that he was an elemental master. He was found to be the Master of Speed, but his parents did not want him to become a hero, like the other Elemental Masters His powers were kept hidden, which made Raphael angry. Joining the Gifted Because of his lack of training with his power, when he was much older, he joined a group of unaffiliated Elemental Masters known as the Gifted. They were crooks, which he didn't mind. He fought the New Ninja of Ogaji with them, and was very intent on not losing, for if he did then he would have to suppress his powers again. ''The New Elemental Masters'' When Carlo, the leader of the group, revealed his plan to resurrect the Ancient One, Raphael was all for it. As long as he could use his power, he was all set. Soon, he found that resurrection came with a sacrifice. Being seen as the weakest link, the other Gifted used Raphael to resurrect the Master of Shadow... Their plan backfired. The Ancient One was long dead, but his power remained dormant. They were reawakened within Raphael, and he became the new Master of Shadows. Raphael took vengeance on Carlo, and killed him with his newfound power. However, he was new with the Element, and he was unstable, making him an easy defeat for the Master of Amber. When he was defeated however, his soul was sent to the Ethereal Divide, where it would remain for some time. End of the World There he is approached by an army of Oni, who claim he is their king. Since the beginning of Rebirth, the Balance of Ogaji has faltered, and now that it is at an all time low, the Oni are ready to invade, to return to their son, Darius Dark's land. The Oni take Raphael back to Ogaji, and the millions of Oni take over the land. Meanwhile the Ninja attempt to stop them, but the Oni are far too powerful. The Oni reveal that their plan is to make it to the Oni Temple in order to find the Mask of Rapheil, and destroy Ogaji's Balance for good. The Ninja split into two teams, and follow the Oni through Prime Evaal's Eye in order to locate the temple. Along the way, Jordan and Nelly are brought to near death during a fight with the Oni, and Chad must choose which of his friends to save. When he choses Jordan, and let's Nelly die, he creates a rift between him and his friends. At the Oni Temple. Chad is overcome by power and rage, and fights with his remaining friends until they are all dead, believing them to be Oni in disguise, testing him. When he finds that that is not the case, he fights with the Oni army, defeating them and even Rapheil. He is filled with pride, fully believing he has defeated them for good, when Rapheil reveals that the truth is that Rapheil let him win, and now the real battle begins. Rapheil kills Chad, and obtains the Mask of Rapheil. The Oni have won. Ogaji has fallen, and the Elemental Masters are gone. Personality Raphael was a normal person who just wanted to express himself. When he joined the Gifted, he was rejoiced with power, but it came with a price. When he was engulfed by Oni magic, be possessed the traits of the Oni themselves, and became power hungry and full of hatred. Powers and Abilities * Shadow Magic: The Ability to manipulate shadows and darkness energy. * Speed: The ability to move at lightning fast speeds Notes * Rapheil is also the name of the original Overlord.